WIGETTA: Una historia entre Youtubers
by Ambar Mellark
Summary: ATENCION: Todo lo contado aqui es un simple Fanfiction. La historia no es mia. YAOI. Los Youtubers son reales.
1. Capitulo 1

**Primer Capítulo* **  
**Punto de vista Vegetta777**

Era otro día como cualquiera, levantarme y grabar pero realmente no tenia demasiadas ganas…, me pondría a grabar y luego saldría a caminar un poco. Se que no solía grabar cuando no me apetecía pero me pedían a gritos que subiese Planeta Vegeta, así que lo subiría por ellos. Paso una hora mas o menos cuando termine de editar el vídeo y lo subí, después me dirigí hacia la cocina para servirme algo de desayunar, tome un plato y me servi "Estrellitas" mi cereal favorito, al terminármelo fui hacia mi habitación y abrí Skype, no tardo nada para que Willy me llamara y le conteste.  
-Hola Vegetta  
-Hey Willy, ¿Que tal?  
-Bien, ¿Y tú?  
-Bien, no me quejo.. -Dije mientras reía, en verdad siempre hacia que me olvidara de todo este chaval. -¿Tienes tiempo para grabar ahora?  
-Claro, grabemos.

Pasamos cuarenta minutos jugando, y yo no dejaba de reír en ningún momento, me la pasaba genial junto a el. Al terminar de grabar Cube World Willy me ofreció grabar una partida en los Juegos del hambre junto a Staxx y Luzzu, acepte y nos pusimos a grabar.

-¿Y que nos dices Willy? -dijo Staxx-  
-¿Decir de que?  
-Vamos tío, no te hagas. Estas más feliz estos últimos días

Ellos seguían hablando y yo no les ponía mucha atención ya que estaba mas centrado en el juego, me separe un poco de ellos ya que me robaban los cofres y iría a explorar por allí, no tardo en aparecerme un tío por detrás.

-¡Me matan tíos!, Willy ayúdame.. -dije mientras gritaba-.  
-¿Donde estas? -pregunto Willyrex.  
-En el centro, ¡Me matan Willy!.. Vinieron a salvarme, pero cuando solo quedamos Willy, Staxx y Luzzu nos empezamos a pegar y quedamos al último yo y Luzzu. Luzzu me mato y gano el, en verdad me divertí demasiado hasta que..

-Me tengo que ir -dijo Willy-.  
-¿Que?, ¿Porque?…  
-Me tengo que encontrar con alguien y ya se me iso tarde -Ahí esta, Willy enamorado..

Al decir eso me empezaba a cabrear pero no sabía el motivo.

-Adiós -y se desconecto Willy-.  
-Bueno, creo que también me voy.. -Dije intentando sonar normal para que no se notase mi cabreo-.  
-¡Oh vamos Vegetta!, no me digas que tu también iras a encontrarte con alguien especial -Pregunto Luzzu mientras reia-.  
-No.. No -Bueno vale, adiós.

Se despidieron de mi Luzzu y Staxx ,apague mi PC y me fui a duchar y al salir me cambié con lo primero que viera en el closet, cerré con llave y comenze a caminar no sabía hacía donde ir pero yo solo caminaba hasta que después de veinte minutos llegue a Puertas del Sol.

-¿Cuánto eh caminado? -me pregunte y mire hacia el cielo aparecer ya era noche y se podían ver algunas estrellas.

Me senté en unas de las bancas que estaban alrededor de la fuente y no tarde en pensar que era lindo aquí sobre todo en la noche, así que me puse a ver detalladamente cada rincón del lugar, hasta que a lo lejos vi una cara que se me hacía familiar… ¿Era Willyrex y Rubius?, se veían tan contentos y estaban tan.. cerca ellos dos, Rubius se detuvo y Willy ¿venia hacia mi?, no tarde en levantarme y irme corriendo hacia mi casa, llegue y me encerré en mi habitación pensando en que si era Guillermo o no.., y porque estaba tan cerca de Rubén?. Pase tanto tiempo preguntándome lo mismo que me quede dormido… 


	2. Capitulo 2

**Punto de vista Willyrex: **

Desperté temprano, me parecía extraño despertar a esta hora. Me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme un desayuno, café con galletas, una vez que termine de desayunar fui al ordenador. Mientras esperaba que se prendiera busque mi móvil que estaba perdido por mi cama, lo agarre y note que tenía un mensaje de Rubius, no evite sonreír.  
Últimamente las cosas entre nosotros dos habían cambiado bastante, los sentimientos que teníamos uno al otro eran distintos; un día me di cuenta que por él sentía algo más que una simple amistad, algo que nunca había sentido y mucho menos por un hombre claro, y al parecer el sentía lo mismo que yo. Nadie sabía que sentíamos uno al otro, era un secreto que compartíamos entre los dos aun que todos se dieron cuenta que hubo un gran cambio en mi, estaba más feliz y contento.  
Leí el mensaje "Willy, ¿te parece mañana juntarnos? Te extraño. Descansa"  
sonreía como un estúpido enamorado; le respondí con un "Claro Rubén, ¿pasas por mi casa a las seis? Yo también te extraño". Deje mi móvil de lado y me puse en el ordenador, lo primero que se abrió fue skype, tenía millones de solicitudes de amistad pero pasaba de eso ya que todos eran suscriptores, me fije los conectados, Vegetta, Sara y Luzzu. Vale, lo primero que grabaría sería algún mod de minecraft, black ops 2 y luego quedaría con algunos de ellos para grabar algo. Terminé de grabar y editar todo, ahora me tocaba grabar con alguien. Volví a entrar a skype y ahora habían mas conectados, Alex, Luzzu, Stax (Fran), Mangel y Vegetta. Recordé que tenía que grabar con Vegetta la serie que ya habíamos comenzado antes de Cube world, me tocaba a mi subirlo así que decidí hablarle para así empezar a grabar.

-Hola –comencé la conversación, no pasaron mucho tiempo que él respondió.  
-Hey Willy, ¿Qué tal?  
-Bien ¿y tú?  
-Bien, no me quejo –dijo mientras reía y no evite reír.  
-¿Tienes tiempo para grabar ahora? -Claro grabemos –dijo.

Entramos al server y empezamos a grabar cube world. La pasaba bastante bien grabando con él, no dejaba de reír en ningún momento y él igual. La verdad que nosotros dos nos potenciábamos y decíamos cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriera por la cabeza. Al terminar de grabar Luzzu y Fran seguían conectados, le ofrecí a Samuel grabar un par de partidas de Juegos del hambre, él acepto y los demás igual así que nos pusimos a grabar.

-¿Y qué nos dices Willy? –pregunto Fran mientras reía.  
-¿decir de qué? –dije sin prestar mucha atención, siempre me metía demasiado en el juego así que habían veces que no entendía nada.  
-Vamos tío, no te hagas. Estas más feliz y contento estos últimos días –insistió Fran.  
-Claro que no, estoy igual –dije mientras me mordía el labio inferior y sonreía- ¿tiene alguno un diamante?  
-Vamos Willfredo, no te hagas –ahora Luzzu hablo.  
-¡Me matan tíos! ¡Me matan! –chilló Vegetta, como le agradecía.  
-¿Dónde estás? –pregunté.  
-En el centro, me matan Willy –volvió a chillar y no evite reír.  
-Vamos todos –dijo Luzzu y fuimos a rescatarlo.  
-Toma chaval –grité triunfado una vez que lo había matado.  
-Muy buena Willy –dijo Fran. Miré la hora y eran las cinco, joder, se me había hecho tardísimo.  
-Me tengo que ir –dije.  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Luzzu  
-Me tengo que encontrar con alguien y ya se me ha hecho tarde.  
-¿Escucharon todos? Se va a encontrar con esa persona especial –dijo Luzzu mientras los demás reían.  
-Ahí está, Willy enamorado –hablo Fran, odiaba que me cargaran.  
-Adiós –dije mientras me despedía y cerraba la conversación.

Aun estaba en piyama, en todo el día no me había movido del ordenador, ni si quiera para comer algo. Con toda la velocidad que pude, pero a la vez algo tranquilo, me dirigí a la ducha; el agua tibia descendía por mi cuerpo haciendo que me relajara. Una vez que termine de bañarme me cambié con algo de ropa. Miré mi móvil que lo había dejado tirado como siempre y tenía un mensaje de Rubius: "nos encontramos a las cinco y medía en sol, nos queda cerca a ambos" Mierda, ya eran las 5:45, seguramente me odiaría. Cogí todo lo que necesitaba y lo guarde en una mochila para salir corriendo de mi casa. Llegue a sol y él no estaba ahí, cabrón que era, siempre llegaba demasiado tarde pero igual lo quería. Habré esperado hasta las 6:15 que fue cuando apareció con una sonrisa en sus labios, esa perfecta sonrisa que tenía que podía iluminar cualquier camino oscuro. Me levanté de aquel banco donde me había sentado para ir y abrazarle, hace casi una semana que no nos veíamos y lo echaba de menos; aun no éramos novios ni nada pero era algo distinto.

-Hola Guille –me saludo mientras me daba un leve beso.  
-Hola Rubén –lo salude y comenzamos a caminar. Intentábamos disimular por si aparecía algún suscriptor o algún amigo nuestro.

El tiempo al lado de él se me pasaba volando, de un momento al otro ya había oscurecido y ahí si nos tomamos de la mano ya que no había nadie caminando por el centro, de vez en cuando nos dábamos abrazos y besos. En un momento entre la oscuridad diferencie a Samuel sentado en una de las bancas que habían frente la fuente.

-Allí esta Vegetta –le susurre a Rubén y él me sonrió-  
-Ve a saludarlo, te espero aquí.

Me acerque para saludarlo pero el al verme salió corriendo, seguramente no me reconoció así que me volví a donde estaba Rubius para seguir caminando y conversando de cualquier tema sin sentido.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Punto de vista Vegetta777 **

Desperté y mire hacia la ventana, estaba algo nublado y parecía que iba a llover, mire la hora y alparecer desperté más tarde de lo habitual, se me había olvidado poner el despertador y seguro que Willy iba a estar esperandome.., me levante y prendi mi ordenador, abri Skype lo más rápido que pude y no tardo en llamarme Willy

-Hey Vegetta buenos días, ¿porque tan tarde? -dijo mientras reia-  
-Lo siento, desperté tarde y ayer se olvido poner el despertado..  
-No te preocupes, ¿empezamos?  
-Claro, claro..

Empezamos a grabar y en un momento recorde que vi a Willy con Rubén esperaba a que no me preguntara y comenzaba a ponerme nervioso. Terminamos de grabar y Willy no tardo en decirme; -

Hey, anoche te vi en Sol, me acerque a saludarte y te fuiste. ¿Que ocurrió?..

En ese momento recorde que estaban tan cerca Willy y Rubén y comenze a cabrearme

-Ah, no es que vi que estabas con Rubén y sabes que no me llevo muy bien con el que digamos -dije algo molesto-.  
-Si pero sabes que.. -no deje que terminara de hablar y le grite;  
-¡Mira Guillermo tengo un vídeo que grabar, hablamos más tarde, vale? -

Termine la llamada y no entendía porque me había comportado de esa forma, supongo que fue porque no me agrada ese chaval "Rubius", tendría que disculparme con Guillermo por haberle gritado, así que tome mi teléfono y le marque.

-¿Guillermo?  
-¿Samuel?  
-Si soy yo, mira lo siento por lo de hace rato, no se porque me comporte de aquella manera…  
-Si, no te preocupes -,empezó a reir-.  
-Vale gracias, oye… ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa hoy?  
-Claro me encantaría, ¿a que hora voy?  
-¿Te parece bien a las cinco y media?  
-Vale, a esa hora paso por tu casa.

Colgué y me dirigí a la ducha una vez que termine de bañarme me cambie, me puse unos pantalones vaqueros color café y una camiseta gris, ya era la hora y sonó el timbre, fui a abrirle invitandolo a pasar , nos pusimos a jugar con la play y hablar de temas sin sentido y la tarde se nos paso volando..

-Esta lloviendo y es tarde..,¿quieres quedarte a dormir?  
-¿No es ninguna molestia?  
-Para nada -le sonrei -  
-Entonces si, me gustaría -y me devolvió el gesto-.  
-Vale, sígueme -le dije mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación-.  
-¿Donde dormiré?  
-Ahí -apunte con el dedo hacia mi cama-.  
-¿Y tu? -Ah.. se me olvidaba, supongo que.., ¿en el suelo? -dije mientras reia.  
-No tío.., es tuya la cama. Tu duerme ahí y yo dormiré en el suelo.  
-Venga eres el invitado chaval, tranquilo yo dormiré en el suelo -le revolvi un poco el pelo con la mano-.  
-Igual, no tío, no lo permitiré  
-¡Yase!, ¿y si dormimos juntos? -dije con un tono pervertido-  
-¿Que insinuas Samuel?  
-Tu duerme en mi cama, ¿si?  
-Pero Vegetta, ¿tu donde?  
-Ya te dije que en el suelo, encerio no te preocupes -dije saliendo de mi habitación para ir por algunas sábanas-.  
-Pero, es que Vegetta déjame dormir a mi en el suelo -dijo mientras me seguía-.  
-Que no -y le puse las sabanas en las manos.  
-Aun que siga discutiendo, no lo conseguiré ¿no?…  
-Así es.., bueno ¿te parece si dormimos los dos en el suelo? -le sonrei -  
-Me parece justo

Puse unas cuantas sábanas en el suelo y almohadas para nosotros dos.

-Vegetta.. -dijo con un tono de voz serio-  
-¿Que.. que pasa?  
-¿Te eh dicho que eres un gran amigo? No tarde en sonrojarme y bajar un poco la cabeza..  
-Gra.. gracias  
-De nada Samuel.

Apague la luz y me acosté a un lado de Willy, me quede mirando al techo por varios minutos y luego conseguí dormirme.  
Al despertar vi que Guillermo tenía su mano alrededor mío, intente no moverme mucho para no despertarlo y saque mi celular para mirar la hora, eran las tres de la mañana así que apague mi teléfono y tenia muy cerca la cara de Willy a la mia, me le quede mirando fijamente y realmente era muy tierno cuando dormía y empeze a sonrojarme en verdad era muy tierno.. no tarde nada en acercarme un poco más a el y yo.. lo besé, no sabía porque lo había echo pero lo hise..'


	4. Capitulo 4

**Punto de vista Willyrex: **

Toda la tarde junto a Vegetta la había pasado muy bien, la verdad es que me divertía demasiado. En la tarde estuve pensando, ¿por qué él había reaccionado de esa manera antes? Era verdad, estaba raro últimamente pero, ¿tan suficiente como para gritarme?  
Cuando estaba por irme, al abrir la puerta veía como llovía, joder chaval, que nunca vi que haya llovido tanto, no se como haría para volverme a mi casa.

-Está lloviendo y es tarde.., ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?  
-¿No es ninguna molestia?  
-Para nada – me sonrió-.  
-Entonces si, me gustaría –le sonreí en gesto de agradecimiento  
-Vale, sígueme… -dijo mientras caminaba y yo iba detrás de él  
-¿Donde dormiré? –pregunte cuando llegamos a su habitación  
-Allí- Apunto con el dedo su cama-.  
-¿Y tú? –le pregunte algo curioso.  
-Ah.. se me olvidaba, supongo que.. ¿en el suelo? – dijo mientras reía-.  
-No tío, es tuya la cama. Tú duerme ahí y yo dormiré en el suelo –le negué, no iba a aceptar que yo por metido me quedará aquí y él tuviera que dormir en el suelo.  
-Eres el invitado chaval, tranquilo yo dormiré en el suelo.. – me revolvió un poco el cabello y no evite sonreír.  
-Igual, no tío, no lo permitiré –dije mientras negaba con la cabeza-. Y si… –me callé, se me había ocurrido la idea de dormir juntos en la cama pero, ¿qué pensaría él si se lo decía?- no deja.  
-¡Yase!, ¿Y si dormimos los dos juntos?.. – dijo y diferencie bien un tono pervertido en plan broma, me había leído la mente-.  
-¿Qué insinúas Samuel? –le dije entre risas.

Seguí insistiéndose todo lo que pude, él me ofreció que ambos durmiera con él en el suelo, claramente acepte; estaba demás decir que no lo iba a dejar durmiendo en el suelo, me refiero a que él tenía que dormir en su cama, no en otra cosa, ¿o sí? ¡No! Estaba con Rubén, bah no saliendo, pero si en algo por ahora… Joder Rubén, en todo el día no le había hablado, encima me había olvidado el móvil en casa, seguramente se enojaría y demasiado. Vale, mañana le explicaría todo lo sucedido y listo, lo más probable es que me perdone así que me quede aliviado.  
Nos acostamos algo tarde así que no tarde en quedarme dormido. Había dormido mejor que nunca a pesar de que dormí en el suelo, dormí a gusto y bastante cómodo. Lo que me sorprendió es cuando desperté, lo tenía a Samuel MUY cerca de mía y me estaba besando ¿pero qué cojones?  
-Dime que estoy soñando –dije una vez que se separo de mí algo tenso y nervioso.  
-Lo…lo siento. –me quede callado, no podía creerlo. Vegetta me había besado, ¡madre mía  
- Willy yo… –no lo deje terminar que lo interrumpí  
-Sigamos durmiendo mejor. Si no te molesta, me iré a la cama -dije sin aun poder creer en lo que había pasado.  
-Está bien.

Me levante para acostarme en la cama de Vegetta, me acosté dándole la espalda a él para hacerme el dormido. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había despertado y esa extraña forma de despertar a la madrugada, sus labios sobre los míos y nuestras respiraciones mezclándose pero ¿de dónde venía ese beso? Muy inesperado la verdad. No sentía ni un ruido de él, quizá que estuviera dormido, después de varios minutos pensando en ese beso logre quedarme dormido.


	5. Capitulo 5

_Punto de vista Vegetta777_

_Al despertar aun acostado me fije si Willy seguía dormido y alparecer si, no evite pensar en que la había cagado, ¿pero porque lo bese?. Me levante intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y fui a la cocina para desayunar._

_-Que idiota soy.., no quiero que Willy se enoje conmigo.. ¿Y si no me vuelve a hablar?, ¿como continuaríamos la serie…_

_No podía dejar de preguntarme tantas cosas, así que me levante y empeze a cocinar el desayuno para Willy, haber si con eso podrá perdonarme. Prepare lo normal huevo con tostadas de mermelada y un poco de café. Termine de hacer el desayuno y puse el plato en la mesa, me sente para seguir desayunando hasta que oi a Willy que me decía;_

_-Buenos días Samuel.._

_-Buenos días.., ah te prepare el desayuno por si gustas co.. -no dejo que terminara de hablar -_

_-Gracias_

_No sabia si preguntarle si quería hablar sobre lo que ocurrió.., pero al final termine preguntándole-._

_-Willy.. ¿Podemos hablar sobre lo anoche?_

_-¿Tienes un poco de azúcar?.._

_-Ah.. si. *Alparecer no quería hablar sobre aquello y no lo iba a obligar a hablar si no quería._

_-Esta delicioso el desayuno Samuel, gracias_

_-De.. de nada_

_-¿Te ocurre algo?_

_-No.. -No sabía como contestarle y empezaba a ponerme nervioso solo esperaba acabarme rápido mi cereal para irme de allí. Ya terminado me levante para lavar mi plato- Bueno te dejo que disfrutes tu desayuno, vale?_

_-¿A donde vas?_

_-A grabar. -Le sonrei y me fui a mi habitación. Al entrar mire hacia el suelo donde estaba las sabanas recordando aquel beso que le di, me puse un dedo en los labios y decidi mejor ponerme a grabar. Pasaron unos veinte minutos y acabe de grabar, llego Willy diciéndome que ya se tenia que ir así que lo acompañe hasta la puerta y me despedí de el, una vez que se fue me recargue en la puerta deslisandome en ella hasta llegar al suelo._

_-¿Como pude hacer aquello?, sera que.. ¿Willy me gusta?. ¡No!, el es un chico y no podría enamorarme de mi amigo.. ¿o si?. Abrace mis piernas pensando lo mismo una y otra vez hasta que me quede dormido aun sentado frente la puerta.'_


	6. Capitulo 6

**Narra Willy**

Desperté y me fije que Vegetta ya se había levantado, me seguía sintiendo culpable porque él haya tenido que dormir en el piso. Estaba seguro que si él hubiera aceptado dormir en la cama y yo en el suelo nada hubiera ocurrido; él no me hubiera besado. Decidí levantarme e ir a buscar a Vegetta, lo encontré preparando el desayuno y tarareando una canción, me apoye en el marco de la puerta mientras sonreía al verlo cantar.

-Buenos días Samuel –le dije y él se estremeció al escucharme, al parecer no me había visto.

-Buenos días… Ah te prepare el desayuno por si gustas… - le interrumpí.

-Gracias.

Hubo un corto silencio incomodo, nadie se animaba a decir nada seguramente.

-Willy.. ¿Podemos hablar sobre lo de anoche? –se animo a decir, no quería hablar sobre ese tema con él, o al menos no ahora.

-¿Tienes un poco de azucar? –pregunté sacando de tema.

-Ah, sí si. –me dijo mientras me daba el azúcar.

-Está delicioso el desayuno Samuel, gracias –le agradecí y él sonrió.

-De.. denada

-¿Te ocurre algo? –le pregunte.

-No.. – me dijo mientras se levantaba y lavaba las cosas-. Bueno te dejo que disfrutes tu desayuno, vale?

-¿A dónde vas?

-A grabar –me dijo y salió.

Me quede terminando el desayuno, la verdad es que estaba muy delicioso. Me quede sentado hasta que no escuche más a Vegetta grabado el vídeo así que entre a su habitación y él me miro con una sonrisa.

-Ya me tengo que ir, gracias por todo.

-No hay porque –dijo con una sonrisa mientras se paraba y nos dirigíamos a la puerta.

-Adiós –le salude y me fui.

Comencé a caminar hacía mi casa, no dejaba de pensar en el beso de anoche, él porque lo hizo. Acaso, ¿Samuel era gay también? No había pensado en que quizá él había estado soñando con alguna persona y al tenerme tan cerca me beso. Prefería pensar en eso antes de que lo había hecho adrede. Llegue a mi casa, vino mi hermana corriendo y me abrazo.

-Hola Carol –la salude.

-Hola –dijo con su tierna voz- ¿dónde has estado?

-He ido a dormir a la casa de un amigo –sonreí.

-Ah, por cierto. Vino un amigo tuyo, Rubén, está en tú habitación.

¿Rubén? ¿Qué hacía aquí? Me dirigí a mi habitación y ahí estaba él sentado mirando a la nada, al verme sonrió y se paro.

-Hola –cerré la puerta y le salude con un beso en los labios.

-Hola Guille –me saludo-

Conversamos por un rato y de vez en cuando nos besábamos, no podía dejar de pensar en el beso de Vegetta, cuando lo besaba pensaba que era él, tenía que aclarar todo ahora.

-Rubén –le pregunte separándome de sus besos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nosotros ¿Qué somos?

-No lo sé, ¿pareja? –sonrió y no evité sonreír.

-¿Desde ahora? –pregunte mientras me acercaba demasiado a él.

-Claro –me dijo mientras me besaba.

-Me iré a duchar, si quieres, puedes usar la computadora –dije mientras se la prendía y agarraba la ropa.

-Claro, aquí te espero –me beso posando sus manos en mis caderas, una vez que nos separamos me dirigí a ducharme.

Fui al baño, me saqué la ropa y me metí a la ducha. El agua tibia caía por mi piel relajándome bastante; cuando termine de bañarme me coloque la ropa ahí en el baño ya que Rubén estaba en mi habitación. Al entrar a mi habitación él estaba jugando a minecraft, al verme cerro todo y sonrió.

-Tienes que grabar, ¿verdad? –me pregunto.

-Sí, pero puedo grabar unos juegos del hambre que es más rápido –le sonreí-

-Vale –me dio un beso.

Me conecte al Skype y ahí estaban, Luzzu, Fran y Vegetta, no paso mucho que los tres en una conversación grupal me estaban llamando.

-Rubén, haz silencio un rato, ¿sí?

-Claro –dijo con una sonrisa.

Acepte la llamada, hablamos un rato y luego empezamos a jugar los juegos del hambre en minecraft, en la mitad de la partida se me acerco Rubén y se me sentó en la falda, él manejaba el mouse mientras que yo jugaba con el teclado.

-¿Por qué te mueves de esa manera Willy? –pregunto Luzzu mientras reía.

-No lo sé –respondí.

Rubius me miro y me dio un beso en los labios, ¿vieron esos besos que son ruidosos? Bueno, exactamente así.

-¿Y eso que fue? –pregunto Vegetta.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunte haciéndome el tonto.

-Ese sonido –dijo y Rubén me volvió a besar de la misma manera- ahí está de nuevo.

-¿Quién está mandando besitos? –dijo Fran y no evité comenzar a reír y Rubén igual.

-¿Estás con alguien Willy? –pregunto Luzzu.


End file.
